


Captivum

by aim0205



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim0205/pseuds/aim0205
Summary: Scourge cayó en prisión, sin embargo no es su perdición y su fin, él encontrará la manera de escapar y seguir llevando a cabo sus planes malvados pero... quizás su tiempo en prisión descubra algo diferente y alguien que no dejará que eso sea posible.





	Captivum

**Prólogo:**

Los colmillos chocando entre sí, el cuerpo forcejeaba violentamente y sus manos trataban de ser liberadas de las esposas. _"¡Maldita sea!"_   Gritaba una y otras vez en su cabeza. Su cuello ladeaba hacia atrás al igual que su cuerpo para no seguir los pasos hacia adelante, sin embargo, el fuerte agarre en la cuerda que iba afirmada al collar de control forzaba con facilidad a que continuara caminando a través de los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de la prisión, los cuales eran abrumados por los fuertes pasos y los gruñidos de ira provenientes de él mismo. Scourge the Hedgehog: erizo proveniente de Moebius, enemigo/ rival/ contra - parte del héroe Sonic the Hedgehog de Mobius (además, fue Sonic quién lo ha llevado a prisión después de su última y máxima pelea). ¿Quién lo diría? Auto - proclamado Rey de Moebius quien logró ponerlos a todos bajo sumisión, quien se volvió _ALGUIEN_ al fin y no solo un Sonic más de otro Universo. Sus planes tuvieron éxito desde el principio, hasta que el héroe arruinó todo. Y ahora, el Rey ha caído. 

Llegó a una sala oscura con solo un hilo de luz que alumbraba una silla de metal —— No se trataba de cualquier silla, tenía correas en ella: Por donde se apoya la espalda, los brazos y las piernas; sin duda para mantener el cuerpo quieto. Ante ésto, Scourge solo gruñó con más fuerza, los ojos estallaban en ira fluorescente en sus océanos. No tiene idea de lo que puede ser posible su llegada a esta sala y tampoco es algo en lo cuál se encuentre interesado o incluso preocupado, ¿debería? Él lo único que tiene en su cabeza es idear un plan para salir de esta situación, él nunca se dejaría ser atrapado, menos encerrado o incluso lo peor: dejar que lo maten por ser una amenaza para todos los universos, sobre todo para Mobius Prime. 

El policía delante de él jaló con fuerza la cuerda para forzarlo a caminar una vez más. Se dirigieron a la solitaria silla que se encontraba en medio de la nada. De la oscuridad aparecieron tres policías más con el rostro oculto detrás de el visor de sus cascos, parte de su uniforme. Era silencio absoluto, los policías no hablaban entre sí, se quedaron quietos a pasos en frente de él. Scourge, al igual que ellos, se mantuvo quieto hasta que una mano en su hombro lo forzó a sentarse. El policía hizo una señal al resto, por parte de ellos asintieron y caminaron hacia él.

Dos se dirigieron atrás de él, el otro mantuvo un firme agarre de sus hombros. Sus orejas se movieron al captar el sonido de un _CLICK_ , sonrió en silencio al darse cuenta que era de sus esposas, las cuales estaban siendo retiradas en silencio, dejando en libertad (finalmente) de sus manos. Cayeron como muertas en su lugar, no hubo un mínimo movimiento de sus manos, de su cuerpo, cambio en su expresión, nada.

Sintió cómo el agarre de sus hombros comenzó a suavizarse y sin dudarlo tomó provecho de eso. Con rapidez, su mano se hizo puño y fue directo a la mejilla del policía, el agarre desapareció y se dirigió a los otros dos policías detrás de él. Sus golpes eran miserablemente débiles debido al collar de control que limitaba su gran poder y fuerza, más bien, ahora está usando su fuerza normal.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria y miró al policia que lo estuvo llevando y forzando a caminar durante todo el camino. Saltó de la silla y se dirigió a él rápidamente con su mano hecha en puño para encargarse de él y ser libre. El otro no hizo nada más que sacar un control de su bolsillo. Su dedo pulgar apretó un botón y al instante Scourge sintió como si su cuello estuviera siendo apretado con fuerza, peor aún, como si estuviera siendo asfixiado.

Con un gruñido tratando de amortiguar su dolor evidente cayó sobre sus rodillas, automáticamente sus manos las llevó a su cuello, los dedos se curvaron en el collar e intentó quitarlo sin resultado alguno. Su respiración agitada y los ojos apretados con fuerza. 

El policía se acercó y con su pie derecho golpeó el costado de la cabeza del otro, causando un gruñido y que se desplomara en el suelo. El dolor en su cuello desapareció, un solo ojo se abrió y miró hacia el otro con odio. Su respiración agitada debido al dolor. Un paso más del otro y colocó fuertemente su pie encima de su cabeza para mantenerlo quieto en su lugar y en un acto de dominación. Scourge respondió con un gruñido y la mirada de odio se volvió intenso. Observó cómo el otro con su mano levantó la visera de su cara para mostrarse. En ese mismo momento quedó atónito. Ojos esmeraldas de unas tonalidades más oscuras, al rededor se adornaba con un pelaje azul oscuro. ¿Sonic? Era imposible que fuera él, más bien, otra maldita alternativa.

El Erizo de pie dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica, sus párpados hasta la mitad y él se veía totalmente burlesco. "Dime, ¿quieres que esto sea de la buena manera o de la mala manera?." Voz llena de autoridad y seriedad. Scourge miró atónito y confundido, está seguro que en el pasado cuando fue llevado a prisión como Evil - Sonic fue por este mismo tipo, al cual al fin ha visto su rostro.

El prolongado silencio abundaba, mientras ellos se miraban directo a los ojos desafiantes. Parecía una lucha de dominaciones. Sin embargo cuando Scourge cerró los ojos. El  suspiro proveniente de él fue la respuesta suficiente para Zonic: como un _sí_. 

**Author's Note:**

> El Rating quizás vaya cambiando con el tiempo, aún no tengo muy claro si llegaré a escribir en esta historia algo erótico explícito. Tenía en mente escribirlo en inglés a un principio, pero debido a que no tengo tiempo no será posible o quizás lo haga en vacaciones o con el tiempo.


End file.
